


Because Glasses work for everyone (but you)

by AriaTheCupcake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glasses are totally magical, Intern!Lena kind of, Jess the secretary Is.The.Boss., Kara Danvers Doesn't know Lena is LCorp's CEO, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena is a smol empowered sassy bean who doesn't know how life outside the Luthors works, Scientist!Kara, Scientist!Kara has no chill whatsoever., Slow Burn, Undercover Boss, and i love her, kind of, lets face it if Kara can use them as disguise so can Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTheCupcake/pseuds/AriaTheCupcake
Summary: Who would have thought bright and cheerful Kara DanversWould snap,break and curse more in 30 minutes than her whole life in this planet within proximity of this sassy,smartass,apparently a genius,unfairly gorgeous (and kind of intimidating) green-eyed spectacled INTERN. just because she won't stop probing,testing and being F-ing right about everything.And it doesn't help that Lex Luthor's sister, now CEO is moving to National city soon and she wants to make good first impression just in case she is as crazy as her brother.Or where Kara just wants to do her science magic in peace and Lena wants to make L-corp a force for good so she goes undercover boss and is having probably too much fun teasing her R&D head of department because everyone in that world know that glasses are magical (Gay) and the best disguise ever.





	1. First day of a new HQ.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Supercorp Fic.  
> I have no Beta,English is not my first nor second language so please bear with my terrible grammar. And I have been playing with this Idea for a while (Because if you haven't seen Katie Mcgrath donning a pair of eyeglasses your gayness hasn't lived to its full potential. Don't blame me I am just stating Facts)  
> I didn't even reviewed it so...Give it a shot. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decides a new beginning is needed so she decides to establish HQ somewhere where her brother's shadow is not so overbearing. An Kara just had a nice and awkward day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am editing this whole Fic out before posting any more chapters because, I was planning on posting but noticed I wanted to polish it a little bit. Still my grammar is not perfect so don't expect too much but hopefully it will be slightly less confusing. And Enjoy my silly thoughts!

 

Lena breathed out a relieved sigh as the plane's comms announced the arrival to National City. 

It has been almost a year since she had stepped up as CEO of LuthorCorp.

It was surprisingly easy to take the control of LuthorCorp during its time of downhill actually. Lex being an egomaniac who wouldn't let himself be bossed around, turned to be quite an advantage for her. The board of members were either Luthor (money) fans who were only there to kiss the floor any Luthor would walk in,even hers.

Or they were too involved with Lex's xenophobic ideas and could be easily blackmailed into being submissive.Of course those would eventually be out of the board one by one even though Lena would have really loved to turn them all to the authorities the second she got her hands on proof of their shady business, but she had to keep some of them under control at least until she managed to get a hold on new good willed investors and built up some loyalty with them.

 

As heir to the Luthor family fortune,and now on the race to turn Lex's legacy for the greater good Lena decided to relocate LuthorCorp's main headquarters for the slowly uprising company.Though National city was not that far away from Metropolis it was enough.Who knew humanity could manage that much hatred towards only one name,leave it to the media to exploit that source for months. So yes,a fresh start now that things and business were getting steadier will be a welcome change.

A Luthor operating this far outside of Metropolis.Superman would get queasy...luckily for her being on the overcast shadow of her brother meant most people didn't even knew there was another Luthor heir. Not to be underestimated though.Lena is a genius,engineer, with several Phd's under her belt at 27 and a damn good strategist. With the upbringing of a Luthor steel and charm at that. But being under the radar and Lillian's paranoid ideas to keep her identity and face like that until now has its perks.

For instance she can walk in the day of light without being pointed at with several cameras and fingers-Maybe several head turns- but that one is all Lena on her own, she knows the affect she has on people and even though she is not vain,she knows how to turn it in her favor. Being under the radar doesn't mean she cannot command the room she steps in whether the people around know who she is or not.

 

Which brings  Laila Lutessa Lena Lorelai Lenore Luthor (Yes, leave it to the Luthor family to adopt a 4 year old girl and name her at least five names starting with "L" from the names dictionary,but who gives) to National city two months before LuthorCorp's rebranding ceremony, and a month and a half before the "official" Main headquarters become established in National city. Of course nobody knows the CEO is in town,she made sure of it.

No,nobody knows she is in National city but her trustworhty all-around secretary Jess who arrived two weeks prior to National city to "accomodate the office personally for when the -not to be disturbed really busy CEO-arrives"not even the temporary secretary Alana knows. Jess has made sure everything is covered and boy does she deserve all the paycheck raises someone is allowed to get. After all converting your (Luthor) boss into a plain Jane Intern is no small task.But nothing a pair of black rimmed glasses connot solve.

 

* * *

 

So, today is one of those amazing days in the Kara Danvers "best day ever" records.

Her latest project on Nanotechnology to repair dead tissue and further develop into infinite possibilities in the medical field had _finally_  been approved. Since the leak that this very same technology was being researched by some other,apparently really important High-tech Company, (with a geometrical name that Kara could not remember the name of for the life of her)she had been fighting with the patent office to get those papers approved for ages. By the time she had free reign to start her research, that company would have already had a finished product in the market. 

Thank Rao for that new busy tornado of a girl Jess for having connections in high places.

And there were no inmediate alien threats in National city so Alex and J'onn could manage, which meant she could stay at the lab doing her magic until everybody left without distractions or having to suddenly go to the restroom for an indefinite period of time, while testing materials. She is pretty sure people here thinks she has got severe colon and bladder issues derived from the massive amounts of food she consumes (it is not funny,she is perfectly healthy! have you seen these abs?) Like three different interns have already gifted her a bottle of Pepto and the sweet lady on the staff cafeteria started getting her some weird salads which she cannot really refuse even though kale is like the most evil of evil (un)edible things.

 

And most importantly there was the promise of potstickers from Noonan's for lunch AND dinner. So, yes this day promised great things already and it is only 8:30 in the morning.

 

Kara was practically skipping through the halls from her R&D office,she definitely had to pass by Jess's(Miss Leigh for whoever who asked) desk to leave a "thank you in so many levels-happy face-" Moka cappuccino and donuts from the best coffee shop around(the world). The girl with a -no shit attitude-(Alex's words) who arrived last Monday marching from the lobby to the top of the building like she owned the place and barking orders in the nicest of ways ending her speech with a "Miss Luthor has decided to relocate LuthorCorp's main headquarters to this National City branch so anything that needs immediate revision will pass through me so I can relay this information as fast as I can" Suddenly turning too look into every awestruck face around before finishing with a firm "I promise" before picking up her phone and resuming her power-walk towards the-soon to be- CEO office, leaving the whole floor in silence for a whole ten seconds before it erupted in chatters and gossip with the news.

And boy, was she fast on that promise. She had managed to get so many more things done in the span of a single week than the interim manager managed to do in the two years she has been working here. And she was so nice and polite about it as well!...Well okay,Kara might be biased. Anybody who gives her donuts is good on her books.Anyways that interim manager suddenly disappeared ever since he made some unpleasant comment about The Luthor coming to NC the next day. Unlucky for him Jess was passing by and didn't offer to him donuts.

Oddly enough Kara couldn't find Jess. Weird. She could always find her on her desk(ex-manger's desk) or in the patent office with enough paperwork in her hands to believe she was on the way to establishing a new company on her own or at least was an alien with more than two upper extremities because Kara swears the girl was writing with a hand, holding two phones and typing furiously fast on the keyboard while sipping on her chai tea at the same time with the other with a small smile on her face.

Just then as if summoned by her thoughts Kara heard her voice coming from the elevators across the room. 

-"So I managed to get you freedom to go through from Administration,R&D to the down labs without anyone asking around,you are to be working u-under my instructions as intern more so like my assistant for the time being." and Kara chuckled . Of course Jess was already  at work, explaining something to someone, yet again. However this time she sounded...different, soft, almost adoring in comparison to how she used to speak to the people, Kara knew ,that were in her good graces. With a curious brow Kara perked up her super-hearing to pay better attention,she could hear two heartbeats on the elevator,so Jess was not alone this time.

 

Kara then heard a deep light chuckle and then a soft velvet voice answering. "Oh!How the tables turn...thank you Jess. You have no idea how much I've missed you for the past two weeks" 

-"It has been my pleasure,and are you getting soft on me  _Miss Mercer ?_ " answered Jess,followed by a giggle...a giggle! from Jess! OK what is going on here? that woman has been the depiction of polite stoicism for two weeks and now is giggling at 8:40 in the morning.

-"However I suppose you'd rather get to know some other people on your own without it appearing I sent you to fish for information so apart from those departments you are all on your own to investigate before the big day."

 

Just then the elevator dinged signaling it's arrival, startling Kara into motion to straighten her lab coat before adjusting her glasses as she turned around to greet Jess a bright smile on her face that soon froze as Kara took in the woman standing beside Jess.

 

She was ever-so-slightly shorter than Kara, dressed in a pair of high-waisted, wide legged, white slacks, she was in a delicate, sleeveless tailored green blouse that enhanced  the startling,icy green of the woman’s eyes behind a pair of black rimmed glasses, lined, as they were, with thick dark lashes and framed by a perfect set of eyebrows.   Her milky skin and sharp jawline in contrast with the dark silky hair that flowed in waves down her shoulders.That and the slight smile that peeked from the corner of plump lips admittedly left Kara gaping at the sight before her eyes. _Rao_.

 

-"And everything is already set up for the official anno-Oh! Miss Danvers! I-Good morning w-what brings you here so early in the morning? aren't you like...two hours early today?" Asked Jess slightly nervous. (Not that Kara noticed,she was still making her best impression of a gaping statue,mind you) Jess was sure nobody would be within proximity of the building for at least half an hour more. That is until she notice what the blonde head of R&D was holding on her hand. "Ah I see you have come bearing gifts! Thank you Miss Danv-Miss Danvers?!" Jess finally noticed that the too-chirpy-to-be-working as R&D head of department was still as a statue and had yet to make a noise.

 

Kara then embarrassed, pulled out of her trance. "Ah,um yes,Jess I-I'm sorry I was uh..." Kara started looking around scrambling for words as she barely heard what Jess had asked her earlier. "uh... I-look coffee!" Kara excitedly answered when she decided to push the bag of donuts into the hands of a really amused Jess.

 

A deep chuckle was heard behind Jess and Kara's cheeks flushed red as she cleared her throat.

 

-"I mean, I-uh." _Try again Kara,you know more than 16 languages can you even English?_ "I got the news earlier that the patent office finally gave us the green light to go through with the Nanobot research. And I just know that it was all your doing and I cannot be more grateful because I have been stuck with those white old men who do not know a single thing about how HUGE of a development for the medical field this would be,yet alone how profitable it is bound to be and I just I-uh wanted to thank you in a way,but I do not really know your tastes so I brought you a mokaccino...unless you don't like moka in that case you can just have the donuts or I can bring you something else later on an-"

Another deep chuckle thankfully stopped her rambling making her eyes travel back to make eye contact with the beautiful brunette placing them under a spell again. Kara heard Jess clearing her throat and Kara turned her head in her direction never leaving eye contact with the brunette but then one of those eyebrows arched up behind the glasses and plump rosy lips showed the start of a smirk. _Oh Rao was the a/c broken? was her kryptonian a/c broken?_  


-"Thank you, Miss Danvers" Said Jess in an amused tone finally getting the blonde's full attention. Kind of. "And I must apologize for my manners,this morning has been...hectic." Started again Jess putting on her familiar professional mask." Here let me introduce you."  She motioned turning around to face the green-eyed brunette. "Miss... _Mercer_ this is Kara Danvers head of the Research and Development department. Miss Danvers this is-uh" 

 

-"Lena Mercer" Hurriedly Intercepted the brunette. Lena. With an outstretched hand that was met instantly by the blonde's with a firm yet gentle shake. _Oh Rao that voice_ "I am starting my two-month internship today as Miss Leigh's assistant to help out with the safety procedures and more hands-on practical with all the  possible departments in LuthorCorp Until Miss Luthor takes over charge here in National city." Lena continued with an almost too practiced ease which earned her an arched an eyebrow from Jess.(Not that Kara noticed,again. She was still widely grinning while still shaking Lena's hand,mind you)

 

-"I-uh It is really nice to meet you Miss Danvers hopefully we will get to work together in the future...and I will have back my hand by then too" Lena finished with a smirk on her face. At this Jess chuckled making Kara flush bright red and scramble removing her hand as if burned to nervously fidget with her glasses.

 

-"Ah sorry! And yeah that will be amazing!" Kara all but squealed in response before clearing her throat." I mean,It was really nice to meet you Miss Mercer but I am afraid this research is not getting anywhere if I do not start like,right now.Umm oh yeah! Welcome to LuthorCorp!" Kara said with a more professional tone despite the brightness of her cheeks before addressing Jess to thank her again for her help and all but power walking through the hall to the elevator slumping against it with a sigh the moment the doors closed.

 

Okay so It was not that bad...right? Lena is just an Intern on her first day. Hopefully her first impression with the possibly evil CEO of Luthorcorp Kara will manage to not be this awkward.

 

* * *

 

 

The two  amused women stood for a whole ten seconds of silence staring at the closed doors of the elevator. Until a smirking Luthor broke the silence arching a bemused brow to her assistant "boss".

 

-"Well. Isn't she the personification of a cute and awkward sunshine in a lab coat" 

 

-"Oh, you have no Idea Miss Luthor." Chuckled Jess still remembering the first day she met the blonde from R&D.

That certainly was one strong first impression.  Kara went from " _Get out of my lab you incompetent neanderthal of a frat boy. Where did you get your degree at. E-bay? I told you I.Was.Handling.It. You could have killed all of us ! you are lucky I have to clean this mess so I  cannot get rid of you right now... and you better pray all your earthly gods my research is intact or else!_ _"_   to a whole one-eighty " _Oh Hi I didn't notice you there._ _Hello Miss Leigh!  My name is Kara Danvers Head of R &D I love science, pizza and unicorns!"_  Well that last part was made up by Jess's imagination going wild but her love for science and pizza is not to be mocked at.

That very same day she learned not to ever cross the sunny blonde and brought her some Donuts to get on her good side.

 At Jess's words Lena just hummed before shrugging and turning around heading to her -not- office."Let's stick to Lena for the time being, Jess. Don't want to blow my cover on the first day. So...shall we get this show going or what?"

 

"Lead the way Miss Mercer" to which Lena rolled her eyes. This is going to be interesting.

 


	2. It was suppossed to be a fine day (Of crushing dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena starts off her first day but she has been too Lena her whole life and cannot for the life of her be less...Lena.(Sassy,classy and dramatic).  
> And Kara...well she is still her bubbly scientific(gay but doesn't know it) self...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter to hopefully lift those Supercorp shipping spirits up!

### Day One(technically two)

Okay so maybe Lena should have planned this one better.

 

Maybe a year of being a CEO is not enough to manage a corporation AND pretend to be an Intern.

 

Maybe she should test that alien detector prototype on Jess because she is as chill and productive as she was back on Metropolis and there is just no way she can be so...Jess with all the madness a change of main HQ, re-branding and what is practically babysitting your boss involves.

 

Maybe Lena should start going out more often and learn how life,humanity and society actually works for the ones who weren't born with an IQ already on the three digits to be less of a nuisance for Jess,because old habits die hard. She can blame her last name on that one.

 

It had only been a couple of hours on her second day(the first day was just basically a tour throughout the facilities) an she is pretty sure she already had made another "fellow" (used-to-be) happy Intern cry by crushing his dreams of becoming part of the dream team in this place just because Lena couldn't stop her sassy-ass mouth.

 

* * *

 

_**40 minutes earlier**_

_Lena was going through the down labs AKA testing on animals laboratory's reviewing the quality tests and making sure everybody stood for all the safety regulations (and that there was no hidden agenda she hadn't approved beforehand)_

_When she tumbled upon a bunch of messy papers kind of hidden in the corner.That rubbed her off in a bad way so she had to go through it._

_Ten minutes later she found herself engaging in a really interesting debate with one of the more experienced scientists in the lab on the vision of of how genetically engineered wildlife that is either extinct or nearly extinct could not be technically fully restored._

_-"Dr. Connor using the host mother's cell as a partial DNA donor the mitochondrial DNA in her egg cell will be given to her offspring, even though all of the offspring's nuclear DNA is from a different species. Since the resulting animal carries mitochondrial DNA from one species whilst its nuclear DNA belongs to a different species, it is a hybrid, even though it looks like the real thing.It will never be and beyond the obvious,there is a reason some species are extinct. We should stop wasting our efforts on trying to bring back over-sized birds to life and start focusing on improving the DNA code of actual adapting species to prevent their accelerating extinction caused by humankind's actions"_

_Lena was gesticulating with her hands all through her explanation and finished her argument with a solid hands on her hips stance looking past the lab coat in front of her with a pensive frown, lost in her thoughts about how her brother had come to that very conclusion about DNA improving which with years of growing madness resulted in several hidden facilities that had been torturing so many innocents for who knows how long..._

_-"Dr.Connor! the test results for testing subjects 501 to 530 will be ready in five minutes." Came the excited voice of a happy-go looking Intern that pulled Lena out of her angst ridden thoughts._

_"-Thank you, Taylor I will be right there." Answered kindly the white coat before facing Lena again with mirth "Well,Miss Mercer If I didn't knew better I'd say you already have a complete thesis on the subject...Say is this your first internship? If so I'd gladly extend a recommendation letter  I haven't seen so much passion in an Intern with such a solid foundation on research ever in all my years as mentor." At this Lena just nodded and nervously chuckled while rubbing her neck as the man bypassed her to verify the test results._ I  am pretty sure my name still figures in that one book that quotes that very same thesis I published when I turned 16...

_Lena started going over the bunch of papers she had found before. Noticing it was just what seemed to be the beginning of a really messed and disorganized paper on god knows what,she found several quotes on books she had read when she was twelve, on subjects that had barely any connection with the other. Seriously who left their garbage copies in here? They have to start on recycling this stuff and not leave it to take work space._

_-"Say...Lena right? you are also majoring in Bio-engineering?" Interrupted yet again her fellow intern-buddy who was wiggling his eyebrows at her._

_-"Uh...yeah,yeah I have already completed Junior year." Answered the brunette offhandedly with a wave of her hand over the papers she had started making notes on. Side-eyeing her partner in a coat. Admittedly he had a handsome face,looked like he did take care of his appearance. Deep brown eyes that had that, cute naive glint. It was totally Jess's type._

_-"Really? that is awesome! I just started my senior year,I plan to apply here after graduation. It has been my dream for as long as I can remember!" He answered excitedly._

_-"That is so nice, uhm..."_

_-"Taylor,Taylor Madsen."_

_-"Nice to meet you Taylor,let's do our best shall we?" Lena said with a charming tone that would have been more believable if she at least had made eye-contact with the unsuspecting Intern that was looking at her expectantly with a wide grin while she was reading the rest of her report  and taking some notes over the previously found stack of papers._

  _It had been a full on six minutes of Lena lost in her train of thought. Furiously taking notes on the plans on the future applications for the research on this lab when she was interrupted yet again by the giddy intern._

_-"So...what do you think?"_

_-"Beg you pardon?" Asked a startled Lena,too immersed on her thoughts to have noticed the boy._

_-"What do you think?" Asked again the now vibrating with excitement lab coat nodding at the papers Lena was holding. "I mean I know it is impressive, If I might say so. And you have been reading and probably copying most of it by now. You know, If you wanted your name to be on the publication, you could have just asked" Continued a smug looking Taylor who was puffing his chest and slightly looking taller._

_-"I'm sorry but you have seriously lost me,Taylor" Answered a frowning and now really confused Lena._

_-"My project" He answered plainly. To which Lena just arched an inquisitive eyebrow over her glasses._

_-"Your...project."she mimicked still too confused._

_-"Yes,my project,you know..." He continued slowly. Lena was just looking at him shaking her head ever so slightly."The one that you have been reading for the past ten minutes?"_

 

_Understanding slowly but steadily started showing off on Lena's features._

 

_"Oh! This was your project!?" Answered a totally surprised Lena pointing at the stack of paper she had been using as recycling paper to write and draw all her scrabbles._

 

* * *

_**Now**_

-"Oh,Come on! I didn't really mean to do it Jess!" Stated an exasperated Lena that was dropping off an impressive amount of paperwork at her make-up assistant's assistant desk."Who would have thought the guy would break after a simple,insightful comment." Huffed the bespectacled brunette while making her way back to Jess's desk waving her hands around,and holding the steadfastly increasing amount of paperwork Jess had started to handle to her while recounting the story as to why  Jess had stumbled upon her crush, as he left the lab with barely concealed tears on his eyes, when she went in to check on Lena.

-"Miss...Lena." Started Jess before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly as she said her name."As soon as I walked in I clearly heard you tell him,and I quote. ' _Y_ _ou said you studied at M.I.T?...You could have fooled me._ " Deadpanned a calm and collected Jessica Leigh as he handed Lena a couple more heavy binders to the unsuspecting Luthor. 

-"Exactly! It was just a little joke! You know! like...colleagues." Lena exclaimed,struggling with the massive amount of paperwork she was now holding on, to drop off unceremoniously at her desk."Talk about being overly sensitive,the thing didn't even make sense." She mumbled as she made her way back in front of Jess.

At this Jess just blinked slowly and stared blankly at Lena for a full five seconds before reaching behind her towards her own desk,pulling yet another stack of paperwork dropping it into Lena's hands to review. Prompting their (one-sided)conversation to an end. Which Lena just accepted with a roll of her eyes before slumping with a huff in her chair at her . 

Okay .So maybe Lena did threw some really nice overcasting shade at the guy.But really, she couldn't help her sassy-ass mouth.The guy dared to call _that_ a full project? _Ha!_ If anyone asks her,the man that apparently her assistant had been harboring a crush on, needed to take a serious gulp off the proverbial bowl of reality. If anything Lena did Jess a favor.

 

Jess didn't say anything else on the matter...or at all for at least thirty minutes, afterwards she just to addressed an important conference call Lena had scheduled later on, but if Lena knew anything of her assistant/unofficial unknowingly best friend is that the silent treatment essentially meant: _W_ _hat the hell is wrong with you Miss Luthor, not everybody was born with evil genius blood! He is just being an Intern as you were supposed to be acting! If the guy wants to make unicorns possible out of a rhino embryo, you let him dream. Now ,get your act together,be nice. And...here,review this s-load of paperwork I was planning _to do for you that, as of now ,I don't feel like doing. Don't talk to me before lunch.Thank you and have a nice day.Please.__

 

If anything even angry silent Jess was polite. And Lena knew better than to trust that wide warm smile that Jess gave her as she signed the last stack of paperwork lying on her desk with a smile and a flourish before her next conference call.

 

By the time it ended there was another impressive amount of paperwork, lying comfortably in her desk and not five minutes later, three heavy binders full of patents were being dropped off in front of her as an uncharacteristically smiling Jess patted a baffled Lena encouragingly in the back before turning around to resume her own activities(with no paperwork due whatsoever in her desk).

 

The point is, Jess is not happy with her.

 

And now Lena was stuck going through a massive amount of files and patents that she had to do anyways.But yet a little peace and love would be appreciated.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was happily skipping through the hallways to the elevator.at 8pm signaling the end of the workday for the wicked lab coats. It was a nice, productive day.

She was talking excitedly to an equally excited Winn about the Nanobot coding she had been working on to keep the swarm on standby when Kara collided with a mass of slumping human making him fall face first in front of the elevator.

-"Oh! Hey Madsen! I am terribly sorry. I didn't see you there!" Hurriedly apologized a fidgeting Kara holding his body to her side without effort while trying to steady him into a wobbling standing stance

-" ...are you okay, dude?" Asked a worried Winn.

-"Yeah man I was ju-"The elevator dinged signaling its arrival.

Kara then heard a soft velvet voice coming from inside.

When the doors started slowly opening. Kara promptly shoved Taylor off of her.

And suddenly Winn was lying on the floor to the side of the elevator with an armful of Taylor Madsen lying heavily over him.

-"Je-I mean Miss Leigh! M-miss Mercer! what a coincidence!" Said the blushing blonde straightening her back while fidgeting with her glasses.

-"Hello, Dr. Danvers" Politely answered Jess.

-"Dr. Danvers! I see we are not the last ones in heere...i-is everything alright over there?" Asked a concerned Lena peaking outside the elevator when a grunt was heard to side of the perky blonde.

-"Just peachy" Grunted Winn shoving the frozen human being that refused to look their direction."Dude,move you are like massive"

-"Oops! I'm so sorry I-we. Winn and I were just on our way over to the elevator,talking about the Nanobot research.Thank you by the way Je-Miss Leigh" Started a rambling Kara effortlessly helping the pair of disgruntled men into the elevator as well as pressing the button to the first floor. Not looking anywhere but into Lena's amused gaze but when addressing Jess. "Then I accidentally bumped into Taylor here and I was helping him but then the elevator came and..." Lena chuckled at the blondes antics while adjusting her glasses."And...Yeah" Dreamily sighed the blonde.

-"Well I am glad to know everyone is fine." Lena said charmingly."Say, how is that Nanobot project going?" 

-"It is going I'd suppose. I mean, we just officially started yesterday,but hopefully we will be seeing a finished prototype by in a couple of months." Happily answered the blonde,patting herself on the back for finally completing a coherent sentence in front of the spectacled brunette. 

-"Wouldn't expect less of our R&D head of department." Whispered the brunette who was looking at Kara like...like...Was this elevator this tiny?! 

-"W-well I-it was not me alone. I-Winn!!" Suddenly squealed Kara,pointing to her friend who was still rubbing his back from the fall. Meanwhile Jess was panicking on the inside with her crush so close to her, looking anywhere but at the other people in the elevator.

-"Winn has been helping me with the coding"

-"Yeah well,we can barely keep 1 mm worth of nano-swarm at bay but that's a start."

-"That is so wonderful I can help you with that if you want,I used to work on a similar project a while ago" Bounced an excited Lena,wondering why everyone looked so surprised when Jess started of coughing what sounded like _'Yough-aregh an interghn_ " A-as an intern!" Hurriedly corrected  Lena "A while ago as an intern in metropolis I-I used to help one of my mentors with a similar project there."

-"Lena,that's amazing! And of course you can help,maybe you could swing by the R&D sometime in the future." Bounced an equally excited Kara completely oblivious to the amused stares of Jess and Winn. Then a question surged on the blonde's head "I've been meaning to ask, since you brought up your internship there. Where are you studying at,Miss Mercer?"  Asked Kara tilting her head.

Kara is not sure who in the elevator inhaled sharply. (Everyone but Winn) And she is also not so sure if she did heard Jess faintly whispering "No,please,don't." or Winn's concerned "Taylor...dude are you ok?"

Because Lena _Oh my Rao_ Mercer was full on smirking(Of course Kara didn't see her side-eyeing the shaking figure in the corner of the elevator) and peering over her dark rimmed glasses. Kara gasped trying but failing to avoid losing herself in the intense gaze of those amazingly green (or were they blue?) eyes.

Lena leaned ever-so slightly closer to the blonde.

-"M.I.T." Lena sultrily purred and then proceeded to _wink_ at the blonde."Dr. Danvers" 

Just then the elevator dinged open signaling its arrival to the third floor(Because,yes. Kara in her Lena-scoped hurry,pressed the wrong button)

-"Taylor!? Taylor man w-what?! Man this is not the exit! wait! Hey Kara...Kara! stop drooling on the floor and help me look for him! Taylor!"  Shouted one worried looking Winn while dragging along a basically fainting Kara who was still processing the last ten seconds in her life as the elevator's doors closed to resume its journey.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena watched the elevator doors closing,leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. Savoring her success.

A wide smug grin on her face as she faced her assistant.Who just blinked slowly and stared blankly at Lena for a full ten seconds as the elevator dinged open, before reaching into her handbag and pulling out a heavy-looking binder. Promptly erasing Lena's smirk off her face as she handed it to the Luthor.

-"Jess! Seriously!?!?" Huffed the Luthor incredulously.

As it is, Jess just turned around and started walking to the exit waving goodbye over her head. _You just had to do it didn't you? I was going to take pity on you with this one, but now I just don't feel like it. Good night Miss Luthor. And please don't sleep to late._

-"So much for not fucking it up, on the first week." Lena just groaned as she face palmed herself with the binder. "Hopefully this situation will improve in a couple more days."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on going for the normal fluffy/angsty road that I will eventually take this fic on but I felt like cracking it up on this chapter because shenanigans always ensue at the beginning of a prompt like this so...here it is xD Hit those Kudos and more importantly those comments. As I said, I live for written validation. Stay Awesome and strong SuperCorps(es?)! I don't care what the SG cast said,this Supercorp fandom is awesome and deserves the love.
> 
> On a Side note totally apart...Did you see Kate F-ing Mcgrath on that interview??? like my gay just exploded thrice. that haircut and the outfit...I can't.(Kara's reactions on this chapter is basically me,watching that video) She.Is.Queen....ok that's all I had to say. Have a nice day Supercorps!


	3. So second week is a charm...right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess is sneaky.Supercorp with glasses finally speak more than 5 words to each other ,Eyebrow language is totally a thing...and Kara might be struggling to keep herself together.But that was a given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the radio silence but I suddenly adopted a little yorkshire that thought my laptop charger was one of its munchie toys so... there is that. But hey! I am back and I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter.Hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> Jess is boss and BUBFF(Best unofficial badass friend forever) in my mind so I gave her a slight background because I know from experience that Behind a powerful CEO lies a super badass no-shit taken loyal secretary( My mom is a secretary and I know for a fact that her boss is terrified and dreads the day she retires)

### So second week is a charm...right?

 

Its the end of the second week of operation undercover boss and so far Lena has done really huge discoveries on...Wait for it...

 

Its close...

 

There it comes...

 

Its bound to happen...

 

Nothing.

 

Absolutely nothing is going on, on the soon to be L-Corp's main Headquarters.

 

She had been tirelessly,cunningly and sneakily  investigating anything that seemed the tiniest bit sketchy.

From her position as snoopy, curious and fresh-minded Intern. Lena freely wandered from the laboratories to Human Resources to the R&D.

The R&D maybe not that thoroughly. Sure,maybe the cute,blonde, head of R&D was a bit distracting with her cheerfulness and flustered smiles and excited rambling. Lena finds silent pleasure in giving her a little bit of a sassy hell on her nanobot project because as a matter of fact she still had her own nanoswarm prototype already on its finishing stages.The blueprints laying somewhere in her metropolis apartment, but she is pretty sure the personification of a lab coat-wearing ,golden retriever that was spawned from a ray of sunshine wouldn't mind some hints. Her passion and excitement brought forward Lena's inner scientist out for a thrilling day.

 

Anyways Kara Danvers is probably quite a lot of things but sketchy? Evil? No way! Next!

 

So on the matter of sneaky investigation Lena, in a sorrowful last attempt, had kicked her big-ass pride into the huge walk-in closet- where her longer than life, joyful and prideful homosexuality used to live during her high-school/college years- and went as low as to asking some questions about the latest hot gossip in the cafeteria. 

 

Apart from the usual and failed romantic flings that everybody already knew of. The only thing she found, out of the ordinary, was that apparently some of her employees were a little bit too comfy and had been losing pieces of clothing in the hallways. After all, who the hell left a button-up(whose buttons were torn from their seams) a pair of pants,one sock and most surprisingly pair of flat shoes lying on the floor?!...Shoes! too close to the open window! Lena almost had a heart attack and called security fearing the worst. However when security turned up the only response to her panic was a hearty laugh and a pat in the back as they said "Welcome to NCLuthorCorp"

Turns out that apparently people suddenly losing their clothing on the hallway was as common as the flu. It has been happening for a year or two and everybody in the building seems to have stumbled upon a pair of pants or a couple of shredded button-ups, and after the initial confusion and still without a soul claiming for its possessions, they would leave the forgotten clothing at the "lost and found" office. Only for them to be gone by morning without a single trace. Nothing,not even on the security cameras.

Doesn't help that Lena couldn't for the life of her find an owner.

Lena went as far as taking a DNA test on them but everything was clean.No dead skin,nor hair or anything to test. If she didn't knew better she would say they were just bought from the store. It was a total mystery. But even so Lena doubts some pieces of haphazardly thrown clothing to be something more nefarious than a pair of horny employees being totally unprofessional at work.

So apart from that,everything seems legit,cleaner than Jess's office.

It is almost too clean for her to not suspect something bigger is going on.

Lena knows she is good as CEO but not even she can believe this LuthorCorp branch in National city,so close to Metropolis to be this impeccable.

So she drinks from her 4th or 5th espresso as the workaholic she has learnt to be and sets to work in search of anything she didn't code on the servers.

 

Meanwhile. Her trustworthy assistant had her own agenda since the "Intern incident not to be spoken of" and "Come on Jess she is like the smartest puppy trying to be an adult, it's so cute".

 

After a week of sleepless and fruitless nights and part of the following morning Lena suddenly found her whole schedule cleared for the following two weeks and a half.

 

* * *

 

 

After Lena fashionably swaggered (dragged her feet) into her office and regally sat (slumped) in her chair with a contempt sigh(a loud groan). Ready for whatever the day has to bring to her (Ready to hit her face with the office couch and sleep) That Wednesday morning her tired eyes fell on a tray of her most favorite for breakfast: a platter of fresh fruit, a bowl of oatmeal with an assortment of berries accompanied by english tea.(A platter full to the brim with blueberry and banana pancakes and scrambled eggs with a side full of greasy well done bacon accompanied by a toast and carrot-orange juice)... _What? can't a CEO have a real nice appetite every once in a while? Even then...it seems a bit to much for only one person,there is a chocolate milkshake too_ with a small vase of plumerias accompanied by  note on her desk .

 

_Miss Mercer please do not even attempt to help yourself on this delicious platter of food.Mine. Also you made a terrible mistake on yesterday's collection's spreadsheet,you will find it in the second drawer to the right on my desk with all corrections needed,please stay focused on your work to avoid any further inconveniences. -Jessica Leigh-_

 

A moment of confusion passed through Lena as she read the impeccable note while absentmindedly munched on a piece of fruit(greasy bacon) "But I-I didn't do anything on collections yesterday" She whispered to herself before scrambling to Jess's desk,pulling out the collections folder inside the second drawer to find-true to her word- a spreadsheet marked with red pen. However only 0s and 1s were marked in apparently no specific order. Lena's frown deepened,that cannot be, if anything Jessica Leigh **is** order...unless

 

-"Binary" Lena mumbled as she with her genius mind instantly decoded the series of numbers marked with red: **diploma.**

 

Lena hummed at the piece of paper before her, appraising the little hidden message, as her gaze turned to the only picture lying on Jessica's desk. It was a picture taken after graduation of Jessica with a graduation cap and disheveled garb holding proudly her MIT diploma. Lena unconsiously smiled, that picture was 3 years ago.They had met when ironically Jess was still on her Internship at Luthorcorp catering to everyone's orders vehemently, before Lena became CEO she was tinkering  with the idea of nanobots at the R&D,Jess had fangirled over Lena as she was kind of one of their Alma Mater's icons,soon enough they became good acquaintances and as time passed Lena can finally dare say she had found a friend in her even though she doesn't know why.

 

As Lena takes the framed picture in her hands,delicately she takes it out from the frame only to find a neatly fold piece of paper on the underside.

 

_Good morning Miss Luthor ,gone to Metropolis to personally fetch that isotope you had been working on for the past year. You will find I have arranged your schedule to be less burdensome for the rest of the week, I will be dealing with today's meetings that do not require your presence while there and meet up with Alana to review the plan for the new HQ's. Also have scheduled a delivery of your usual coffee order by 8:15am and lunch by 1pm. Sena's meeting was pushed to tomorrow morning, I will be there to assist you by the time it starts. Bon appetit (Please let me know if the coffee order is correct, I happened to ask for a favor as no one else would deliver on such short notice) -Jess-._

 

Lena is left speechless,smiling at the lite note with a warm feeling in her chest,even though they were kind of the only ones on the whole floor,the level of discretion to avoid her cover to be blown leaves her wondering why Jess-who could single-handedly start her own company and it would totally be a success-Is still settling with being her personal assistant. She earns far more than the necessary, mind you. Has even refused to get a raise a couple of times to the point Lena-metaphorically speaking of course- practically forced the heavy paycheck into her bra. 

 

It would be, metaphorically, a one time thing-mind you- Lena is all things but a metaphorical molester- and she admittedly might have to be, metaphorically, a little more than tipsy(totally metaphorically wasted) so she-metaphorically -would deem a right  thing that the girl deserves every single cent in that paycheck and more shoved into her assistant's metaphorical bra before- metaphorically- losing consciousness after  Jess would metaphorically manage to keep one of her newest and heaviest and metaphorical investors totally oblivious of her-metaphorical-drunk boss sleeping on a meeting with a well timed and metaphorical _"Miss Luthor said she is working on calculating the stock ratio increase and estimated market changes for the next months as she sits right now,please if we may, Mr Torin it is of upmost importance to not disturb her while she is in the zone,we will address the conclusion on the matter at the next meeting."_  

Metaphorically it would be a good thing she was raised as a Luthor who can always look flawless and can sit up ramrod straight, arms crossed ,raised chin and furrowed brow while being metaphorically totally passed out drunk. Nor Jess nor Lena would,metaphorically, comprehend how she would do that but god bless that odd-ass, metaphorical,money and pride-saving skill.

 

Anyways,the point is. Jess is a gem and even though Lena or her will never acknowledge their friendship out loud. They both know it is one of a kind.

 

Lena is so far inside her own thoughts, fondly staring at the note and thinking about metaphorical drunk happenings, that she failed to notice the elevator doors ding,or even the slight knock at the office door that was still open, until she unconsiously smiled at the drunk memory and she is suddenly startled out from her reverie by a gasp and the obnoxious thump of a mess of limbs and blonde hair collapsing into the foor in front of Jessica's(her soon to be) desk.

 

Lena stood up to better appreciate the source and look for any injuries,it was quite a fall.

 

As her gaze locked on baby blue eyes  the one whom Lena instantly recognized as her cute, blonde head of R&D releases a beaming smile that Lena refuses to admit, leaves her a little bit breathless.

-"It's OK I saved it!" Shouted happily the disheveled blonde from her spot on the floor while holding a coffee holder up above her head.

 

 

* * *

 

It was such a peaceful Wednesday morning, the birds were chirping,and the rays of the yellow sun were shining on Kara's skin.

 

She was on her way to Noonan's after a quiet early morning superheroing, rescuing a "cat" (seriously who names an iguana Mr.whiskers?) and stopping some minor hefting around National city.There were no rogue aliens running about,seriously it is a record it has been almost a week since she had to deal with anything DEO related.

 

Anyways Kara was extra happy this morning, when she arrived to her favorite place to eat in National city: Noonan's

 

However she was here today on a mission that Jess specifically had for her "Miss Danvers I am sorry to call you on such short notice so early in the morning,but I have important business to attend to and I cannot miss anymore time. Would you do me the biggest favor,since you are always so early to work and I swear you will be seeing those special cupcakes from Metropolis by the end of the day." Of course Kara was instantly sold at that last sentence."Excellent! Its of the most importance that you get a Large takeaway three-quarter decaf extra hot almond milk latte with two equals and a little package by my desk around 8:05? Please do say it as I just told you to Mark from Noonan's.I believe he will get it right. I'd ask him myself but he is not available until 8. Thank you Miss Danvers!"

 

So there she was carrying Miss Leigh's special order of which she had to ray piping hot just in case as she only knew that she wanted it extra hot and is not really sure the rest of the order was right...what is an equal anyways? like...is that sweet? Is that more of...or Is it something that makes a slight difference,like when you are able to tell the difference between a Coke and Pepsi?

 

Kara was rambling in her own head as the elevators dinged open to where Jess's office is (Or was it Miss Luthor's?) Noticing the doors slightly ajar she knocked twice without response. Odd. Miss Leigh is always busy but,she is so polite it never goes unattended. Kara pushed open the office door to peek inside and-Oh.

 

There, sat regally on Jess's desk one sassy and annoyingly brilliant Lena Mercer. Kara's very own Heaven and Hell as of late.

 

Who would have thought bright and cheerful Kara Danvers(Not that she agreed with those qualifiers,but she has gotten used it) who has been working as head of the infamous Luthorcorp R&D department for years now,has been through more than enough mansplaining in her line of work to drive the most submissive woman mad and deals with it with nothing but a smile on her face.To snap,break and kind of curse more in 30 minutes than her whole life in this planet within proximity of this sassy,smart-ass,apparently a genius,unfairly gorgeous (and kind of intimidating but she won't say it out loud) green-eyed bespectacled INTERN. An Intern! Kara is suppossed to be imparting knowledge to her not the other way around! just because she won't stop probing; _Miss Danvers are you sure you should be using that line of code? I don't think a beehive type of control could work on this particular project ._ Testing. _Here let me try. I doubt that was supposed to be there anyways,why not try this more of an individual approach?_ and most outstandingly she was absolutely and smugly F-ing right about everything. _Oh don't fret about it Miss Danvers I suppose those little slips can happen. Even to the best of us._

Stupid nanobots and their stupid AI's coded brain, stupid perfectly arched eyebrows and stupidly attractive smirk.

At least she is making some progress in her project.

Still Kara cannot quite comprehend how Lena Mercer hasn't been officially hired or how she can manage a double-maybe treble- major and still be that composed. Not that Kara couldn't manage it-mind you-she has advanced alien knowledge on her side,but being corrected by an Intern,no matter how genius levels of brilliant she is, hurts her scientist pride more than she would like to admit.

 

Kara is torn between awe and ire.

 

Although right now, the balance inclines rather heavily to the former as she stares at the raven haired intern, surrounded by Helio's morning light,her silky raven hair reflecting the gentle rays making it look like a halo perfectly framing and illuminating the porcelain skin on her face. A rebel flock of raven hair in front of her makes her gaze fall on lush green eyes hidden behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. Those eyes that seem so soft right now,Kara unconsciously gets closer to get a better look, when suddenly plump pink lips smile fondly at a piece of paper in front of her.

 

That very same smile that makes Kara's brain short-circuit, leaving her gasping and tripping on air at the vision. Luckily her super reflexes caught up and even though she couldn't stop her body from collapsing to the floor,her precious and piping hot cargo was totally saved.

 

After assessing there was no spilling she breathed out a sigh of relief and lifted up her gaze locking on mesmerizing, concerned wide eyes.

 

Kara beams with a bright smile at Lena to reassure her there was no damage."It's OK I saved it!" She shouted happily with the coffee tray up above her head from her place on the floor.

 

-"Are you sure?" Says the raven haired woman who takes the tray from her hands to cautiously leave it on the desk before lending a soft porcelain hand to help Kara raise."That was quite a fall there,and...quite a save I suppose,nice reflexes." She continued as Kara let herself be lifted up by the brunette,her smile widening at the compliment.

 

-"Yeah sure! I am totally fine,I just tripped on..." Kara assured her while looking around, noticing that the pristine office held no carpets nor cracks on the floor,nothing for her to trip on."O-On nothing in particular" Kara admitted,nervously fidgeting with her glasses,avoiding the amused stare on the brunette while trying and failing to hide her raging blush.

 

-"For having such nice reflexes you are rather clumsy aren't you Dr. Danvers?" Lena said jokingly,dropping the blonde's hand to fetch Jess's drink to which Kara shook her head from her dazzled state and scrambled to get from the brunette's hands,pretty much invading her personal state."Lena.Wait!"

 

Lena turned around with a frown,as the blonde's hand grazed hers around the coffee cup. Neither of them relinquishing their hold on the drink.Both their faces were inches apart and Kara was left gaping trying to look for words, until an impressive glare from the bespectacled brunette forced a whispered. "it's just. It was specifically ordered by Miss Leigh...a-and...she promised there would be cup-" and an even more impressive arched eyebrow promptly shut her rambling mouth. _Whoa that's something._ Finally noticing the lack of space Kara jumped out of reach as if burned- _human steps Kara!- ._

 

Kara cleared her throat and started again,approaching with careful steps while attempting to take delicately the cup from Lena's fingers.

-"Sorry" Said the blonde. _Metropolis cupcakes suddenly are not that worth it_. Thought the blonde, scared blue eyes widened as the brunette glared at her through her glasses. _Are those Kryptonite infused eyes?_ "I was just tasked to leave Jess's very specific coffee order by now" And yet again the brunette strengthened her hold on the drink. _It is just coffee_ _for Rao's sake! don't kill me_ _I'm Supergirl! "_ And..." The bespectacled brunette arched a perfect brow. _Okay I lost,I don't wanna die_. Kara was already surrendering the hold on the cup when a thought struck her. "Speaking off. Where is Miss Leigh anyways?" Asked the blonde finally breaking the staring contest that she was being totally crushed at. _Lena Mercer could give J'onn,Alex and Eliza's glares combined a run for their money any day._

 

At the question Lena lessened her grip on the coffee,Kara taking advantage of her distraction and swiftly taking back a couple steps with the piping hot prize.

-"She is away, dealing with one of Miss Luthor's errands,She might be the highest ranked in this branch but she is still Miss Luthor's personal assistant. So..." Answered politely the brunette,arms crossing around her chest as she now curiously eyed Kara above her glasses.

"Oh,Okay then...but then this..." Said a confused and slightly flustered Kara, pointing at the still piping hot beverage in her hold.

"This..." Started of Lena as she slowly sauntered,gaze predatory to the blonde,smoothly reaching for the large takeaway cup in the  blonde's hand. Fingers grazing,eliciting full-body goosebumps on the blonde. _Rao help me what is going on with me?_. Lena yet again locked eyes with the blonde,with a curious bemused smile."This.Is a three-quarter decaf extra hot almond milk latte with two equals" She said,removing the lid of the cup before bringing it to her lips,the steam from the hot liquid fogging her glasses as she takes a small sip from the cup's content. A soft, both innocent and lewd moan that would have escaped normal human ears was heard from the brunette as she closed her eyes,sighing into the cup. Unfortunately or fortunately (Kara is not sure anymore) Kara Danvers is not human and could hear it perfectly clear as if on a full surround system. _Ok now I am dead.I died.I stopped being alive.Death by whatever the hell happened just now.Sorry Alex.Sorry Eliz-._

-"Which is perfect" Sighed out the brunette in a deep alluring tone, effectively shutting down Kara's last goodbyes as a soft gaze from emerald eyes behind slightly foggy glasses, accompanied by a soft smile were directed Kara's way. _Being dead is not that bad at all. "_ It also happens to be my very favorite...though only If served just perfectly hot,so congratulations and thank you, Dr. Danvers" Concluded Lena,obliviously swooshing past a stunned Kara to round her own make-up desk in the spacey office. "You didn't have to but I hope it isn't the last time you bring it"

-" _I hope not either"_ whispered the blonde to herself before clearing her head and turning around to face the raven haired intern that was putting back on her thick black-rimmed glasses,probably after cleaning them up. "Well I suppose then that my mission here is complete...Oh wait! Here I forgot, Jess also asked to deliver this. You eat donuts right?" Said Kara shyly after a moment,revealing the small bag she had received from Mark.

 

-"Well..." Started the brunette as she non-chalantly stood,eyed the bag and shrugged taking the bag in her hands with a mischievous smile."I.Am.Human" _Well I am not but I can't blame you._ "And I dare say with this,your mission was accomplished with flying colors Dr. Danvers" Said the brunette who was now holding precariously a tray with the most delicious breakfast Kara has only seen displayed in those T.V. shows she watches when she wishes she could cook. _Oh my god that bacon looks lovely._

And her stomach agreed with that thought. Loudly. Making the blonde blush profusely as a light innocent chuckle escaped the brunette.

-"Care to join me for breakfast Dr Danvers?" Asked Lena as she placed the tray on the small coffee table in front of the white couch.

-"Oh I-I don't want to impose Miss Mercer" Answered Kara before her stomach loudly exclaimed it's disagreement.

-"Lena,please and Dr-"

-"If I am calling you Lena..." Intercepted the blonde.

-"Then please, _Kara_ " Corrected Lena immediately. "I insist. I am afraid even though I do have an appetite I cannot finish with all of this on my own" Said the brunette pointedly looking at the small feast laying in front of her with worried eyes. .It's rare considering she had my coffee order.I dare say Jess has got quite the sweet tooth" Mumbled Lena to which Kara giggled lightly.

-"Somehow I doubt it...say how does she know your exact complicated coffee order anyways? You've been here what one week?"

Kara noticed as Lena stiffened slightly,but nothing showed on her face as she shrugged."Well she is creepily proficient at that....or maybe she is a softie at heart that learns everybody's orders."

-"Don't let her hear you say that out loud" Said Kara between giggles making Lena laugh.

-"Well... _Kara_ " Started Lena in a sultry tone that had Kara taking a loud gulp. The brunette fixing her gaze on Kara through black-rimmed glasses as she took out a doughnut and offered it to her."I won't tell if you don't tell" Continued the brunette,tilting her head slightly to the side,smiling in a silent question for Kara to join her in the couch.

Kara,took a quick breath to steady her thoughts and beamed, taking the offering as she sat close to the brunette.

-"My lips are sealed with sugary goodness"  Kara answered as she took a hearty bite out of her doughnut and claiming the cookies&cream milkshake for herself after receiving an approving nod from Lena.

They both smiled at each other before digging in and falling into easy talk talking about meaningless stuff even after finishing breakfast until it was time for the both of them to get back to work,after exchanging pleasant goodbyes Kara left with a dorky smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

-"So...how was Wednesday morning Miss Mercer?" Asked an oddly inquisitive Jessica Leigh as they both got out of an early morning board meeting two days later. Jess taking the role at heart as Lena's "boss" ordering her around and asking her to take "notes" for the meeting while in truth Lena was being sneaky,acting shy and covering her face with her raven locks for good measure to avoid any supicions, listening attentively for anything the board members said "without her presence".

It turned out being grossly productive though she might have blown her cover when the description of a white privileged...man dared grope her ass and whispered "Hey beautiful want to hang out after this boring, useless thing is done? My treat" _The nerve!_ But she's got sass for days and she played him like the boss she is with a charming smile and her infamous eyebrow-glare combo at the end of the meeting "Thank you for your assistance and... _attention_   Mr.Serker I am sure that Miss Luthor will appreciate the information on your way of taking _hands_ into the matter" She is pretty sure the man peed his pants on the spot.

She is actually relieved it worked.That very same combo didn't work on Kara Danvers the day before when she was attempting to take her precious latte out of her hands,she thought she was losing her edge. Good thing to know she's still got it and is quite impressed with the cute blonde."Miss Mercer...Miss Mercer?"

 _She's got some steel behind the easy smiles and bright blue eyes_. She thought,a curious smile showing on her face.

-"Lena!" Snapped Jess at being ignored for the past five minutes. Starling Lena out of her reverie.

-"Wha-I am sorry what?"

-"I asked how was yesterday morning while I was gone,was everything up to your expectations?" Asked a curious Jess now that she had Lena's full attention.

-"Considering I didn't even expect anything I'd say it was actually overboard with all that sugar but..." Lena stopped mid-sentence reminiscing the pleasant impromptu breakfast she had shared with the Head of R&D the day before "I guess it was nice"

 

-"Just...nice? " Said Jess incredulously with a smirk on her face and an arched eyebrow. as they both settled on their respective desks in their shared office.

-"What? Did I miss any other secret note? By the way you might have to try for something better,Dr. Danvers figured it out in less than 4 seconds.I guess I underestimated her,she is so brilliant we might have to be more careful next time.I th-"

-"Dr.Danvers...as in Kara Danvers head of R&D?" Lena was interrupted by her thoroughly amused assistant. "Also next time?"  Jess raised an equally amused eyebrow.

-"Yes? Is there another Dr. Danvers here?" Said Lena in confusion,wondering why Jess was so interested on who she was talking about until she thought of a next time with the blonde. "And I meant next time for when we share secret notes as if anyone would pay attention to anything in that office without leaving with their tails between their legs."

-"Of course...notes,that's what we were talking about."

-"Jess are you suggesting that ther- "Started the exasperated brunette CEO when a soft knock on the door interrupted her.

  
They both turned to each other in confusion,not expecting anyone to be so early.All the board members that had attended had already left to live their obnoxious lives ten minutes ago.

-"Jess" "Lena" They said in unison. None of them moved a limb for a whole 20 seconds both of them staring expectantly at the other with arched brows.

-"Aren't you going to answer that?" "Miss Mercer if you would please answer that." They both raised from their seats unconsciously at the others request.

They had a silent conversation in their own developed, advanced eyebrow language for a full on 10 seconds until Jess finally mouthed as she pointed to Lena _Intern_ then to herself _Busy Boss_. Leaving Lena with an impressed and sarcastic eyebrowed _Really_? answered by an equally eyebrowed _Really_ and a nod to the door for god measure when the gentle knock was heard again.

 

Lena accepted her fate with both their hands in mock surrender as she walked to the door with a shit-eating smile and an exaggerated "Of course _Miss Leigh,my pleasure"_ Karma sure has got it for Lena. Finally. After bossing her unofficial best friend around for the better part of a year.But come on! she _is_ the boss.What good is it to be boss if you cannot boss around your employees every once in a while?

 

Her smile though, turned more genuine the moment she opened the door.

-"H-Hey Lena! Good morning!" "Morning Miss Leigh!" Said a flustered happy blonde.

-"Good morning,Kara"  "Hello _Dr. Danvers_ please do come in!" Answered the powerful pair in unison.

-"I am sorry to interrupt so early in the morning,I know for a fact now that you always are here so early anyways" Started rambling the blonde that was carrying a tray of two takeout coffee cups,gesturing around to the amused stares of the women in the room "and I was passing by Noonan's for breakfast and Mark there asked for Jess-Miss Leigh since she had been missing for a couple days for her coffee,so I thought maybe you would want to have your coffee order after so long! Also Mark says hi."  Winking slyly to a stoic Jessica Leigh. Stoic for Kara. Lena recognized when her assistant was on the epitome of being flustered. _Mark...interesting..."_ A-also here,Lena.I thought you would also want your complicated extra hot almond milk latte." Said the blonde with a shy smile as she handed her the coffee holder with two cups,pointing at the one that had several numbers scribbled on the side. _Cute.  
_

"My hero. Thank you,Kara" Answered Lena with a sweet smile, immediately taking her cup to take a sip,humming(slightly moaning but who would really listen, she is a Luthor,she was raised to hide anything ) at the taste.

Just then the blonde started spluttering and scrambling for the door handle like one of those white men Lena has grown accustomed to scare away out of her office when she is not in the mood to stand .001 seconds of mansplaining.

"Oh my Rhaha! psh! I-I am no hero,yeah no. Nothing heroic about bringing coffee right?! right! Uh-um I should go! a-enjoy your coffee! Bye Lena, Goodbye Je-Miss Leigh!" Shouted the mess of limbs that had become of the once steely composed head of R&D that was sprinting out of the room as if it was on fire. Leaving two thoroughly amazed powerful women staring after her until the door closed on its own due to the force of the blonde's sudden rush.

Lena and Jess turned to each other with questioning eyebrows.And after a beat Lena broke the silence as she neared her assistant's desk, coffee holder in hand.

-"Okay...so that happened" She said,taking out Jess's coffee out to hand it to her.

-"What is that?" Asked Jess from her side, eyeing Lena's cup.

-"What is what?"

-"This...in your cup?" Pointed out her assistant at the series of numbers on the side of her cup.

Lena inspected carefully her cup,noticing the order of numbers,a series of 1s and 0s.

-"Oh it's apparently..." Lena chuckled as she decoded in a couple of seconds the word that was written in binary: LENA. _S_ _eriously  this woman is too cute and is such a nerdy dork._ Thought Lena as she fondly stared at the cup,thumb brushing along the series of numbers, not noticing the surprise on her assistant's face."My name.In binary. Told you she has some high level of genius and decoded your message from Wednesday as if she was reading the newspaper. She is brilliant." Finished Lena with a sigh.

-"Well she better be...She is our Head of R&D after all." Responded Jess staring at Lena as if she had developed a second head,taking a sip of her own coffee."Oh my god this is heaven,that man serves the best coffee in the country"

Lena hummed,drumming slightly her fingers against her cup as a thought crossed her mind.

-"So...Mark?" Asked Lena as she was settling back on her desk with a smirk above her latte.

The capable woman in front of her took a small sip from her cup then turned to Lena with an innocent smile,but Lena could totally pick out the glint on her assistant's eyes.

-"Kara?" 

They both stared at each other with innocent smiles, narrowed eyes and arched eyebrows for 10 seconds in their silent advanced eyebrow conversation until they reached a silent agreement with a nod and resumed their day's activities,refusing to acknowledge whatever happened that morning.

 

* * *

 

 

-"Hey Kara have you finished with th- Whoa dude! what's the hurry!? Are you-"  Started a starled Winn as her super best friend rushed past him,hands over her ears,blushing profusely and repeating a series of "Oh Rao" and "I just died,I am dead." And what sounded like "I am sorry Alex,Eliza,Kal..."

-"Okay...? See you I guess?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you say?  
> Was it worth the almost 3 months of not uploading?  
> Again as always all constructive comments are welcome as they bring me life and help me improve.  
> Hope there weren't that many typos but it was a long chapter to compensate for the radio silence so...Excuse my terrible grammar.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you say? If you liked it like it hit those comments because I live for written validation. Stay Awesome Supercorps Im going down with this ship if you are!


End file.
